westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Delos Security Panel
The Delos Security Panel is the security control system in Westworld, and possibly other parks. It's used by QA to conduct park sueveillance, monitor employee activities (including flagging employees' emails), and possibly for other functions. Flagged Comms The Delos Security Panel is known to flag Westworld employees' emails for reasons such as *Potential vulnerability *Potential intellectual property violation *Potential employee misconduct *Unreported facilities issue *Potential neglectful conduct *Potential interpersonal conflict *Potential equipment misuse *Potential safty concern *Potentially inappropriate displays of frustration *Employee infractions *Possible inter-departmental conflict *Possible employee misconduct *Possible employee insubordination Several flagged emails can be retrieved from the source code of Delosincorporated.com. Subject: A High-Priority Message for Employees POTENTIAL VULNERABILITY From: Habte, Saron - Narrative To: Krantz, Laura - Narrative *''A HIGH-PRIORITY MESSAGE for EMPLOYEES'' These glitches have been going on for weeks. I don't trust this slapdash trashcan server any more than the morons that created it, and if I lose one more narrative tree to these blackouts, I will brick this system myself. - Habte, Saron - Narrative *''Subject: Re: FW: A High-Priority Message for Employees'' We're so close to finalizing this narrative, we should just launch it ourselves before it gets deleted... - Krantz, Laura - Narrative *''Subject: Re: FW: A High-Priority Message for Employees'' ...yes the fuck we should. How do we do that? - Habte, Saron - Narrative *''Subject: Re: FW: A High-Priority Message for Employees'' one last time and I'll get it through to Guest Services. They should be able to get it up and running ASAP. The sooner the better. - Krantz, Laura - Narrative Subject: Marketing Event Promos POTENTIAL INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY VIOLATION From: Alves, Brigitte - Marketing, Guest Relations To: Costa, Tomas - Marketing, Guest Relations (WW), Ladipo, Christian - Corporate Communications *''Subject: Marketing Event Promos'' Look familiar? He-who-shall-not-be-named had the nerve to personally hand me a copy. Like it was a collector's original. He had a marker in his hand and for a brief moment, I thought he had sniffed enough of it to go around signing them. False alarm - just high off corporate praise and the smell of his own bullshit Promotional Poster attached - Alves, Brigitte - Marketing, Guest Relations (WW) *''Subject: Re: Marketing Event Promos'' Unbelievable. How did this get past legal? This is literally the same artwork that stupid (but gifted) fanboy schmuck was peddling on the internet. Pretty fitting that corporate automatically crowns Mr. Kissass as savior when all he did was steal designs to make a poster about new ideas. Ready to tell everyone to "cultivate" these chestnuts. - Costa, Tomas - Marketing, Guest Relations *''Subject: Re: Marketing Event Promos'' See below. Old thread, but Legal definitely knows. I'm staying out of this. - Ladipo, Christian - Corporate Communications (WW) Subject: Unauthorized Westworld Art New revealing research From: O'Toole, Constance - Legal, Delos Destinations *''Subject: FW: Unauthorized Westworld Art'' Tamsin, our piracy screeners picked up a fanboy-created image for Westworld popping up. This kid's already sold 200 of them, and this is a pretty cut-and-dry case of copyright infringement. Let's get in there before he gets too rich off of us. Throw a cease and desist his way and scare the balls off him. -O'Toole, Constance - Legal, Delos Destinations *''Subject: Unauthorized Westworld Art'' Normally, I would say yes. But we shat the bed on that last lawsuit and our public image can't weather another misstep. Chris? -Sharp, Tamsin - Legal, Delos Destinations *''Subject: Unauthorized Westworld Art'' If you guys want to pursue legal action, I can spin it and reduce the PR blowback. A thing to consider - we've got a huge event coming up on October 9, so it's not the ideal time to have bad press. We'd be in the news cycle for twice as long … especially since the kid's poster is actually pretty good. I very much like the way the landscape seems to come from the eye, like it's both an input and an output. - Ladipo, Christian - Corporate Communications, Westworld *''Subject: Unauthorized Westworld Art'' How lovely, Christian. Let's sit on it for a bit. Maybe we can use it. - Sharp, Tamsin - Legal, Delos Destinations Subject: New Narrative Promo From: Castillo, Verónica - Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) To: Benson, Channing - Quality Assurance, Guest Relations *''Subject: New Narrative Promo'' Did you see it? Thinking we have a problem... - Castillo, Verónica - Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) *''Subject: RE: New Narrative Promo'' Uh... I thought we gave them the note from Corp Strategy about pushing the appeal for families? - Benson, Channing - Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) *''Subject: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo'' We did. I copied you on the chain. But some asshole in Legal gave Sizemore a 'creative consult' on promos in his last negotiation. - Castillo, Verónica - Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) *''Subject: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo'' You've got to be fucking kidding me... This has his stink all over it. We were clear with these guys. Admissions are up, but families are down. Strategy wants a family based spot. Not some arthouse approach. Besides, Strategy is nervous that the perception of the park is just guns and sex. Big turn-off for newer guests. How about something for kids? Horses and farmers and some wholesome shit. - Benson, Channing - Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) *''Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo'' That's what we asked for. But WW admin signed off on this. We need to tread lightly here. Don't want this to devolve into a corporate pissing contest. - Castillo, Verónica - Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) *''Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo'' Tell me no one showed this to Ford... - Benson, Channing - Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) *''Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo'' Doubt it. He hasn't weighed in on a promo in twenty years. - Castillo, Verónica - Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) *''Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo'' Looping in Tamara. sorry to bug you, but felt we needed to draw this to your attention. This is the proposed new promo for the fall narratives. WW admin 'loves it.' We want them to cut the family-friendly spot we asked for. We think this has limited appeal at best... - Benson, Channing - Quality Assurance, Guest Relations (WW) *''Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: New Narrative Promo'' Kill it. - Phillips, Tamara - Guest Relations, Delos Destinations Subject: Asset Tampering POTENTIAL EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT From: Singh, Rohit - Livestock Management, Body Shop (WW) To: Levy, Destin - Livestock Management, Body Shop (WW) *''Subject: RE: FW: Asset Tampering'' I guess you're finally going to have to get a girlfriend. Forwarded Message From: Clara Andrus, Quality Assurance (WW) CC: Cullen, Theresa - Quality Assurance (WW) To: Delos Employees - Westworld *''Re: Asset Tampering'' It has recently come to QA's attention that certain employees in Livestock Management have forgotten the standards to which we hold all Delos Employees regarding tampering with company assets. Please remember that Delos property does not belong to you: no "experimenting with," or misappropriating the host merchandise will be tolerated. This is a Zero Tolerance Policy, violation of which is grounds for dismissal. - Diana Langley - Livestock Management, Body Shop (WW) Subject: What is this wet UNREPORTED FACILITIES ISSUE From: Stubbs, Ashley — Quality Assurance, Security (WW) To: Vargas, Juan - Quality Assurance, Surveillance (WW) *''Subject: What is this wet'' …shit all over the map? The topography morph gets jammed enough as it is - do I really need to explain why multimillion dollar equipment should not be exposed to the elements? - Stubbs, Ashley - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) *''Subject: RE: What is this wet'' Thank your buddies in Corporate for the budget cuts on the Mesa Gold remodel. I think the fucking pipes from the pool are leaking down into the Control Room. Working with Maintenance to fix the problem ASAP. - Vargas, Juan - Quality Assurance, Surveillance (WW) Subject: Cold Storage UNREPORTED FACILITIES ISSUE From: Fang, Ming - Guest Services, Delos Destinations To: Bass, Millicent - Quality Assurance (WW) *''Re: Cold Storage'' Milli, Need to do something about the smell coming from Cold Storage. It's starting to make its way up to the Arrivals Terminal, which is unacceptable customer service. - Stubbs, Ashley - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) *''Subject: RE: Cold Storage'' I've put in the repair request at least, at minimum, 6 times. The cooling system's down and Maintenance is busy with floors in active use. How long do we have before those bodies start to rot? Also, looping in Ilya from Maintenance - Bass, Millicent - Quality Assurance (WW) Subject: Diagnostic Mode POTENTIAL NEGLECTFUL CONDUCT From: Li, Henry - Host Behavior (WW) CC: Devereau, Annalise - Animal Behavior (WW) To: Hughes, Elsie - Host Behavior (WW) *''Re: Diagnostic Mode'' Hi Elsie, I've noticed a pattern with repaired hosts received from Livestock Management that I now believe is worth your attention. Many Body Shop techs are neglecting to properly reboot hosts to diagnostic mode, which in of itself is not of great consequence, but it does begin to chip away at our time the more it happens. I understand that the pace of getting hosts prepped and ready to go back into rotation sometimes means that things slip through the cracks, but this should not be one of those things. I imagine they would have an issue if Intake didn't bother to fully wipe the hosts down before receiving them, so let's be respectful of the process. - Li, Henry - Host Behavior (WW) *''Re: FW: Diagnostic Mode'' Please see below. Let's discuss - Behavior is underwater on diagnostic check-ups as it is. - Hughes, Elsie - Host Behavior (WW) Subject: Tonight POTENTIAL INTERPERSONAL CONFLICT From: Aguirre, Daniela - Narrative (WW) To: Skov, Gunnar - Animal Manufacturing (WW) *''Subject: Tonight'' I added Executive Quarters access to your ID, so come up whenever. Sooner the better, though… - Aguirre, Daniela - Narrative (WW) *''Re: Tonight'' Keep this up and I'll never want to go back to slumming it in Main Quarters. How do you know this won't go to my head? - Skov, Gunnar - Animal Manufacturing (WW) *''Re: Tonight'' I have better plans for your head - Aguirre, Daniela - Narrative (WW) *''Re: Tonight'' Also shit, delete these. I don't need another mandatory session with Danny the Delos Abstinence Puppet. - Skov, Gunnar - Animal Manufacturing (WW) Subject: VR Lenses POTENTIAL EQUIPMENT MISUSE From: Uzoh, Adedapo - Host Manufacturing (WW) To: O'Sullivan, Donal - Animal Manufacturing (WW) *''Subject: VR Lenses'' You left them in the bathroom … for some reason … I don't even want to know why. - Uzoh, Adedapo - Host Manufacturing (WW) Subject: Annual Costume Giveaway POTENTIAL SAFETY CONCERN From: Brownley, Taylor - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) To: Eddington, Michael - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) *''Subject: Re: FW: Annual Costume Giveaway'' Did she seriously just refer to two Intake techs fighting over Maeve Millay's extra garter as a "riot?" - Brownley, Taylor - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) *''Subject: FW: Annual Costume Giveaway'' And why the hell did she put Forensics on this email chain? Did someone die? Forwarded Message From: Watkins, Farrah - Costuming (WW) CC: Cullen, Theresa - Quality Assurance (WW); Stubbs, Ashley - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) To: Quality Assurance - All (WW), Quality Assurance - Security (WW), Quality Assurance - Human Resources (WW), Quality Assurance - Forensics (WW) *''Re: Annual Costume Giveaway'' Hello, all - As you know, the Annual Costume Department giveaway is coming up. I know we all look forward to this event, and many of us enjoy sending home keepsakes to our families and friends. However - I do not believe we have addressed the institutional issues that led to last year's riot, and I would like to suggest we do not hold the giveaway this year. It would be more appropriate if this event were cancelled by QA and not the Costume Department, because I do think many people will be disappointed. But we just can't have that kind of disruption on our floor again; it was not only a safety concern, but also put us days behind on our usual workload. Many thanks for considering, Farrah Watkins - Eddington, Michael - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) Subject: Shhhh! POTENTIAL EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT From: St. Denis, Antoinette - Host Manufacturing(WW) CC: Grazer, Penny - Manufacturing, Locations & Construction (WW) To: undisclosed-recipients *''Subject: Shhhh!'' I'm about to rotate out! Since you won't get to see my stunning face for three whole weeks, come celebrate on Manufacturing Floor B33 @ 3 am. Tell no one. Also, we MANUFACTURED a beer bong out of a horse stomach. Burn after reading! I think QA may flag stuff like this. - St. Denis, Antoinette - Host Manufacturing (WW) Subject: Employee Discount POTENTIAL EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT From: Van Tulleken, Janine - Livestock Management, Intake (WW) To: Dupont, Laurent - Quality Assurance, Forensics (WW) *''Subject: Employee Discount'' How much is the employee discount? I've never actually been able to go into the park. - Van Tulleken, Janine - Livestock Management, Intake (WW) *''Subject: RE: Employee Discount'' Not nearly enough. Sigh. - Dupont, Laurent - Quality Assurance, Forensics (WW) *''Subject: RE: Employee Discount'' Fuck that. I'm grabbing a clean-up tech suit and heading topside on the next mandatory host retrieval. Ditch the mask, throw on a black hat, and I'll be blasting my way through to Pariah in no time. - Van Tulleken, Janine - Livestock Management, Intake (WW) *''Subject: RE: Employee Discount'' ...that is incredibly stupid. But honestly, the way park coverage has been going, you just may get away with it. - Dupont, Laurent - Quality Assurance, Forensics (WW) Subject: Map Room POTENTIAL EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT From: Winsett, Brook - Livestock Management, Clean-Up Crew (WW) To: Owen, Charis - Quality Assurance, Surveillance (WW) *''Subject: Map Room'' What makes the map in the map room work? Like, what's the technology behind it? Is it like lasers or some shit? - Winsett, Brook - Livestock Management, Clean-Up Crew (WW) *''Subject: RE: Map Room'' Are you high right now? - Owen, Charis - Quality Assurance, Surveillance (WW) *''Subject: RE: RE: Map Room'' .... - Winsett, Brook - Livestock Management, Clean-Up Crew (WW) Subject: Tablets and Terminals POTENTIALLY INAPPROPRIATE DISPLAYS OF FRUSTRATION From: Hughes, Elsie - Host Behavior (WW) To All Employees - Westworld *''Re: Tablets and Terminals'' Just a reminder that if you're experiencing technical difficulties with your tablets and terminals, this falls under the auspices of IT, and not Behavior. Apologies if this appears obvious to most of you, understanding this distinction shouldn't be brain surgery. But you know what is brain surgery? The job of the Behavior department. Many thanks, Elsie - Hughes, Elsie - Host Behavior (WW) Subject: LM Cleanliness! POTENTIAL NEGLECTFUL CONDUCT From: Cruz, Sophia - Livestock Management To: Employees - Livestock Management, Body Shop; Employees - Livestock Management, Intake; Employees - Livestock Management, Clean-Up Crew; Employees - Livestock Management, Cold Storage *''Subject: LM Cleanliness!'' Someone left all their personal shit in Intake, and it got mixed up with the host belongings and was sent up the chain for going back into rotation. This is a bigger deal than it sounds. We almost cleaned a modern bra to go on a host, which wastes company resources. Not to mention - why was your bra in the area? Why wasn't it in your living quarters? I don't even know where to begin with this. Be professional, guys. - Cruz, Sophia - Livestock Management Subject: Interdepartmental Strife POTENTIAL NEGLECTFUL CONDUCT From: Lapinski, Valery - Host Manufacturing (WW) To: Stubbs, Ashley - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) *''Subject: Interdepartmental Strife'' I'm writing to file an official complaint against the goons in the Props Department who have tried to initiate a "prank war" with Host Manufacturing. As you know, we are their direct rivals in the Delos Rugby Intramural League, and they're trying to "kick the season off with a bang." Last night between the hours of 4 am and 5 am, they poured blue dye into the host manufacturing liquid, which meant that my team has had to spend the entire day cleaning out the tanks. I cannot even begin to describe how backed up we are with work today. I attempted to speak to Cesar Donovan in Props, and his response was, "Blue looks more badass anyway." Please handle, as I don't have the patience or bandwidth. Thank you in advance. - Lapinski, Valery - Host Manufacturing (WW) Subject: Living Quarters Inspection EMPLOYEE INFRACTIONS From: Ma, Grace - Quality Assurance, Human Resources (WW) To: O'Sullivan, Donal - Animal Manufacturing (WW) *''Subject: Living Quarters Inspection'' Dear Mr. O'Sullivan - This is your first notice, informing you that you have failed your Living Quarters inspection and have been cited for general uncleanliness. A second review of your quarters will happen sometime over the next two weeks, and QA reserves the right to conduct this inspection without your prior knowledge. Should your quarters pass inspection during this second review, no further action will be necessary. However, should your quarters again fail to live up to the standard of a Delos employee, you will receive an official citation. Sincerely, Grace Ma - Ma, Grace - Quality Assurance, Human Resources (WW) Subject: Intake Protocol for Costumes POTENTIAL NEGLECTFUL CONDUCT From: Hamilton, Clara - Costuming (WW) CC: Maloney, Cole - Narrative (WW) To: Livestock Management - Intake (WW) *''Subject: Intake Protocol for Costumes'' Hello, all - In case you are unaware (though I can't imagine why you would be) - it is not absolutely necessary for Intake to cut up and discard all host costumes that have been damaged parkside. The Costume Department is perfectly capable of repairing clothes that have only received minor damage, and they can even patch most bullet holes. Therefore, please only incinerate clothing that is absolutely beyond reasonable repair. Otherwise, we can all save costs by being more frugal and resourceful. With the current round of budget cuts, it would behoove us all to work together in this. I understand we're all pressed for time, but this is important. Many thanks, Clara Hamilton - Hamilton, Clara - Costuming (WW) Subject: Unnecessary Host Damage POSSIBLE INTER-DEPARTMENTAL CONFLICT From: Lowe, Bernard - Host Behavior (WW) To: Stubbs, Ashley - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) *''Subject: Unnecessary Host Damage'' Far be it from me to tell you guys how to do your jobs but - several hosts in the Bloody Benders storyline were shot in the face by a QA Security Response team in Sector 23. Some of the hosts are homicidal by design, but they cannot hurt humans. In this instance, the three hosts in question are designed to rush headlong at "victims," but no employee was in any real danger. Just asking that you remind your team to use voice commands first and shoot as a last resort. This latest trigger-happy response has led to some unnecessary costs, since we have to now rebuild the hosts' cortical shields from scratch. -B. Lowe - Lowe, Bernard - Host Behavior (WW) Subject: Just So You Know... POSSIBLE EMPLOYEE MISCONDUCT From: Stubbs, Ashley - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) To: Sizemore, Lee - Narrative (WW) *''Subject: Just So You Know...'' Whenever you go to the Mesa Gold or to the Arrivals Platform in pursuit of … friendly activities with guests … you're being recorded. Just reminding you that people can see you. Take from that what you will. - Stubbs, Ashley - Quality Assurance, Security (WW) Subject: Narrative Builds POSSIBLE EMPLOYEE INSUBORDINATION From: Lowe, Bernard - Host Behavior (WW) To: Hughes, Elsie - Host Behavior (WW) *''Subject: Narrative Builds'' The builds for the reconfigured Gold Rush narrative are now due tomorrow. - Lowe, Bernard - Host Behavior (WW) *''Subject: RE: Narrative Builds'' How could I forget? I've been pinged by Lee's team no fewer than four times today. Mr. Salt can shit a golden goose egg for all I care - when he leapfrogs the line it throws my whole team's workflow off. - Hughes, Elsie - Host Behavior (WW) Corp Alerts Several corp alerts can be retrieved from the source code of Delosincorporated.com. Subject: Latest Delos Focus Group CORPORATE MANDATES From: Cullen, Theresa - Quality Assurance (WW) To: Sizemore, Lee - Narrative (WW) *''Subject: Latest Delos Focus Group'' Corporate conducted a focus group to evaluate our effectiveness at drawing guests in the 25-35 age range based out of Eastern Europe. Attached are their findings and suggestions for narratives that appeal to this sector of the population. They're looking for a 30% increase in engagement from this group within the next year. If you have any questions, please contact them directly. Thanks, Theresa Cullen - Cullen, Theresa - Quality Assurance (WW) Subject: A Message from Westworld IT Security Digital Security Breach From: Delos Destinations To: Westworld Guests *''SUBJECT: A Message from Westworld IT Security'' Team: You may have heard media reports about recent attempts to breach IT security around Westworld's digital properties and servers. As employees, we would like to make sure you have the facts about what happened and the steps we all need to take to protect sensitive Delos information. In the past couple weeks, users of online digital message boards have been looking closely at the source code behind Westworld's digital destinations, particularly DiscoverWestworld.com, looking for details about our operations. Thankfully, those users have gleaned little, but we know they are continually watching. Considering this and the fact that code can get messy, it's imperative all Westworld staffers take the time to comb through all public-facing code and remove any sensitive materials or links that may be inadvertently embedded within. The company does not want to take chances with exposing proprietary information. If you have any questions, contact our Data Security & Protection team. As always, please keep this information and request confidential. Westworld IT Security - Delos Destinations Subject: A Message from Westworld Guest Relations Leaked Fall Storylines From: Delos Destinations To: Westworld Guests *''SUBJECT: A Message from Westworld Guest Relations'' Team: Narrative has been working on a promo for the new Fall storylines in the park. Delos Strategy group has the usual concerns about hitting their quadrants, reach, appeal, etc. We're confident they'll sign off. While this is not approved or public yet, the management team thought it pertinent to begin sharing with WW employees as early as possible to grow awareness of the exciting changes coming. This is confidential and for internal review ONLY. Take a look at what's in the works here. Best regards, Westworld Guest Relations - Delos Destinations Training Module The Delos Security Panel contains a training module for surveillance technicians. SP trng 01.JPG SP trng 02.JPG SP trng 03.JPG SP trng 04.JPG SP trng 05.JPG SP trng 06.JPG SP trng 07.JPG SP trng 08.JPG SP trng 09.JPG SP trng 10.JPG SP trng 11.JPG SP trng 12.JPG SP trng 13.JPG SP trng 14.JPG Gallery WW.email.Delos.Security.Panel.png WW.corrupt.Security.Panel.Delos.png WW.Security.Panel.png Category:Objects Category:Definitions